Johto Adventures
by LarrytheLion
Summary: A slight AU of Gold's, Lyra's, and Silver's adventures throughout Johto, and possibly other regions.


Johto Adventures

Gold

Amelia - Gold's Dratini (later dragonair and of course Dragonite)

Lyra

BunnyBall - Lyra's Marril (later Azumarill)

Silver

Chompz - Silver's Totodile (later Croconaw and of course Feraligatr)

Chapter 0 - Prologue

It was a morning just like all the others Gold had woken up to. It was sometime around 10, and Gold was stumbling down the stairs, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. He reached the living room and sat on the couch, staring at the television program that was on. Gold didn't actually like the news, but there really wasn't anything else to do. His mom walked into the living room, kissed him on the forhead and told him breakfast was on the table. As he got up and headed towards the kitchen he heard the newscsater say that there was a missing female Dratini. He didn't think anything of it of course, for two reasons. One, he just woke up, and two, he couldn't care less about pokemon. His friend Lyra had a marill, but Gold just thought the thing smelt. Other than that he hadn't interacted with any other pokemon.

Gold sat down at the kitchen table and ate his cereal(Cap'n Crunch if you wanted to know) in sleepy silence. After he finished his bowl of cereal he headed up the stairs to take a shower. During his time in the shower he couldn't help but think about the missing Dratini. He wondered where it had gone, Dratini were a rare pokemon, that much he knew, and he wondered why a missing pokemon report made it on the news.

Gold stepped out of the shower, dried off and put on his trademark gold and black hat, along with a black shirt, a red sweater, black jeans rolled up to just below his knees and his red and white Vans. He grapped his pokegear, strapped it on his wrist, slung his backpack over his shoulder and headed downstairs once again. He yelled that he was leaving while closing the door and ran as fast as he could to Lyra's house. Truth be told, he kind of had a crush on Lyra. Never liked the Marill though. Gold knocked on Lyra's door and waited for her to answer. She opened the door and instantly smiled when she saw Gold standing at her doorstep.

"Hi, Lyra."

"Hello there sleepyhead!"

Gold blushed a deep scarlet," Oh come on! It's only 10!"

"Correction, it happens to be 11:15."

"Fuck."

Lyra giggled," So I suppose we're still going swimming?"

"Yeah, you ready?

"Of course I'm ready. I've been waiting for the past half hour!"

"Sorry, okay."

"It's fine, I can't get mad at you Gold."

"Cool, let's go."

Lyra pushed Gold out of her way as she rushed out the door, headed towards the creek on the east edge of town. She was being closely followed by a blue ball wih stubby arms and legs, otherwise known as BunnyBall, the Marill. Gold ran to catch up, and found her at the creek already in her bikini. Gold froze, blushed, and then cleared his throat. Lyra turned around and sprang towards him.

"A sleepyhead and a slowpoke!" Lyra yelled as she tackled him to the ground.

"Heeeeeeyyyyyy! Get off of me!"

"You know you like it Gold!"

"STAHP"

"Fine...but first. BunnyBall, use WATER GUN!"

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Gold screamed as he was covered in water by that stupid ball of blue.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAH" Lyra couldn't but laugh as Gold stared at her in horrified shock.

"I'm changing!" He announced loudly just before marching off into the wooded area.

Gold came back a couple of minutes later to find Lyra playing with BunnyBall in the creek. Gold had found his chance for revenge. He slowly crept as close as he could get to Lyra without getting in the water, took a couple steps back, and jumped into the air. He landed right next to Lyra with a gigantic splash, thourougly drenching her.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" Lyra screamed in a mix of suprise, and rage. "You are sooooooo dead Gold!"

She leapt at him and dunked his head in the water. Gold popped his head back to the surface and swept Lyra off her feet and tossed her back into the water. Thus began their normal water fights. This time however was going to change Gold and Lyra's lives forever.

Gold was hiding from Lyra in the reeds a bit further downstream than they have ever gone. He took a couple steps farther into the reeds and felt something weird with his foot. He looked down and saw a serpent like form in the water. Being the naturally curious boy he was, Gold reached into the water and lifted out a dratini. But, the dratini wasn't normal, the coloring was different. Then Gold realized something, the dratini was a shiny pokemon! He called out for Lyra to come hither. She showed up soon after his hithering and gasped when she saw the dratini in his arms. It was obvious to both of them that the dratini was injured.

"We need to get this dratini to Professor Elm right away." Lyra said with urgency.

"Yeah, let's go."

Shortly after they arrived at the Lab, they ran as fast as they could to the back, where they found a frazzled Professor Elm.

"What are you two doing!" Professor Elm exclaimed,"This is a lab, not a...oh" Professor Elm saw the dratini in Gold's arms, and all anger left his voice.

Being a Pokemon Professor, Elm noticed two things right away. The dratini was very obviously injured, and it was shiny.

"I found it in the creek just a few minutes ago. You've got to help it Professor!" Gold said with fiery passion.

"Right, here." Professor Elm put the dratini into a pokeball, then set the ball into a machine. The machine flashed three times, and the professor handed the ball to Gold." Since you found the dratini, I think you should keep it. Also, the dratini is a girl."

"Wha-!?"

"YAY! Now you have a pokemon Gold! We can battle together, and do other pokemon trainer stuff with each other!"

"Whatever. I don't even like pokemon, but I guess I'll keep it."

"What will you name her, Gold?" inquired Professor Elm.

"Ummmmmmm...I don't know."

"Think of something Gold, try and choose a girl's name too." Lyra said very fastly. She was obviously still excited.

After a few minutes of Gold contemplating in silence, Lyra not standing still, and Professor Elm waiting patiently for Gold to make a decision, Gold finally said,

"Amelia. I'll name her Amelia."


End file.
